Intuition and blood
by lovingfelines
Summary: Sam e Dean continuam lutando para impedir o Apocalipse. Até que uma noite, uma mulher vem lhes ajudar em uma hora crucial. Dean se vê envolvido com a infeliz ex-policial, Irine, que seria mais importante do que os irmãos pensavam. Dean x OC
1. Shadows of night & The sudden revelation

Antes que comecem a ler, algumas considerações devem ser feitas._Notem que, nesta fic, Dean ainda é o receptáculo, e não Adam, seu meio-irmão.__"A Protetora" foi um título criado especialmente para esta fic e não existe na realidade de Supernatural. Não tinha ideia alguma de como seria o final da temporada, até semana passada, e esta fic foi escrita um mês antes,__portanto, não condiz com o final desta temporada. Acreditem se quiserem, mas isto tudo nasceu de um sonho, algumas partes foram alongadas e mais explicadas e somente o final não estava neste sonho. Espero que tenham uma boa leitura._

_

* * *

_

Não sabia exatamente o que fazia por ali, àquela hora, mas não conseguia dormir. Minha intuição gritava e não parou de incomodar até que pegasse a velha arma, a colocasse na cintura, e entrasse no carro. Estava sendo uma tola, eu sabia. A maldita intuição nunca falhara, era verdade, mas a quantidade de vezes que me dera mal por causa dela não era pequena. Na verdade, fazia anos que não escutava minha intuição.

Mas naquela noite, estava inquieta. O cigarro não tinha adiantado, as pílulas para dormir não fizeram efeito, minha cabeça não parou de girar até começar a dirigir pelas estradas desertas. Vi o atalho escondido de longe e soube imediatamente que era ali que deveria entrar. Cinco minutos depois, desci do carro, olhando a rua à minha frente. Não fosse um gato na calçada, eu diria que não havia nada além de mim por ali. Mas mesmo assim eu prossegui, enquanto andava, passei a mão na velha arma em minha cintura. Ela estava trancada junto com a minha intuição, ambas com anos de desuso, mostrando-se novas em folha.

Ouvi os tiros de longe, e sabia exatamente de onde vinham. De repente vi-me correndo na direção dos disparos, entrando em um beco escuro. Em uma parede, dois homens estavam encurralados por algo que nunca vi, não sabia do que se tratava, se gente ou animal, ou ambos. Devia ter três metros de altura e tinha uma aparência suja, grotesca. Não pensei duas vezes, saquei a minha arma e atirei. Uma, duas, três vezes. A criatura se virou para mim, e eu continuei atirando. Quatro,cinco, seis vezes. Descarreguei a arma e logo ouvi os disparos dos dois homens. Finalmente a criatura havia tombado.

Olhei para os dois, que vinham na minha direção, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a adrenalina latejar pelo meu corpo. Eu estava viva, afinal.

- Hey, quem é você?

Vi que ainda segurava a velha pistola em riste, abaixei-a rapidamente.

- Meu nome é Irine. - Olhei ao redor, parecendo pela primeira vez, notar a destruição no beco. Latas de lixo espalhadas, vestígios de balas e estilhaços. E os dois homens ali, ambos lindos feitos anjos, um pouco sujos e suados.

Um deles me olhava analiticamente, o outro eu sentia conhecer hà muito tempo. Este último se adiantou, ainda desconfiado.

- O que fazia aqui sozinha à essa hora?

Falar que eu estava apenas seguindo a minha intuição pareceu muito bobo, não queria parecer uma idiota, mas que outra resposta eu tinha? O que eu poderia fazer em um lugar remoto como aquele? E portando uma velha arma da polícia?

- Não sei, realmente. Também gostaria de saber. Vocês estão bem?

Meu olhar se perdeu na criatura morta, algo viscoso e escuro saía das feridas que fizemos, eu não estava orgulhosa. Um deles se adiantou, apertando a minha mão, justamente aquele que eu parecia estar já familiarizada.

- Eu sou Dean, este é meu irmão Sam. E sim, estamos.

O outro me estendeu a mão.

- Obrigada por nos socorrer.

Tomei a conversa por acabada e me virei para ir embora, era a única coisa que podia fazer, agora que minha cabeça havia parado de girar, minha intuição havia sumido milagrosamente.

- Você está bem?

Dean me gritou, para ele a conversa não havia acabado, aparentemente.

- Acho que sim, aquela coisa não chegou perto de mim.

- Por que você tinha uma arma com você?

Sam falava, eu não hesitei desta vez. Parecia estar livre do torpor.

- Velho hábito de tira. - Dei de ombros. - Achei que pudesse precisar.

- Você é tira?

- Era. Isso não importa. - Quando pareceram interessados na minha antiga profissão, os cortei, era doloroso falar sobre o passado.

Eles se entreolharam, pareciam confusos.

- Você sabe o que isso era? - Dean apontou para a criatura que eu não conseguira identificar.

- Na verdade não, mas estamos perto do México, afinal. Isso pode ser um chupa-cabras.

Eles riram, eu não havia achado tão engraçado, na verdade, não me reconhecia tão séria. Mas é o que a morte faz com as pessoas.

- Vocês geralmente lidam com esse tipo de coisa?

Dean me olhou, agora que estávamos debaixo de um poste, podia vê-los claramente. E eles a mim. E eu não estava muito feliz com o que eu estava vestindo. Eram as velhas calças jeans que nunca saíam do guarda roupa, meu velhos coturnos e uma regata qualquer a combinar com a jaqueta pesada. A pistola estava descansando agora no meu coldre, preso à cintura. Eu não parecia nem um pouco feminina. Tentei não pensar na impressão que eu passava para eles.

- Quando a situação se torna crítica. Você sempre aparece na última hora como se fosse a cavalaria?

Sorri, pela primeira vez ali.

- Quando a situação se torna crítica.

Nós nos separamos e, mesmo depois de ter acalmado a minha cabeça e fumado vários cigarros, não consegui dormir. De algum jeito, eu sabia, estava ligada àqueles dois, o que se confirmou uma semana depois de nosso encontro.

Eu estava na banca de jornal, esperando a minha vez de ser atendida, quando vi Dean parar ao meu lado, agradeci a Deus por não estar vestindo moletom dessa vez.

- Oi.

Ele sorriu e eu congelei, ele era ainda mais bonito do que eu me lembrava.

- Oi. - Sorri.

Eu quase podia sentir o olhar dele me perfurar quando virei o rosto para pedir o meu jornal. Ele também sabia, afinal. Da nossa ligação.

- Acho que eu te devo uma explicação.

Estávamos andando pela calçada, em direção ao Starbucks mais próximo.

- Explicação?

Não entendi muita coisa. Era _eu_ quem tinha aparecido do nada com uma arma na mão. Nós pedimos nossos respectivos cafés e nos sentamos.

- Você é religiosa?

Depois da morte da minha família eu não tinha muita fé. A morte da minha família acabou comigo.

- Não.

- Acredita no fim do mundo?

Aquilo estava tomando um rumo estranho. Religião? Fim do mundo? Ele não tinha cara de louco, mas suas perguntas não eram muito sérias.

- Acredito que o mundo acaba para quem morre.

- Então não acredita no Apocalipse?

- Apocalipse? Os Quatro Cavaleiros e tudo mais?

- Sim.

Meu Deus, ele é louco.

- Não.

Ele olhou para mim, parecia bem sério. Ele _realmente_ acreditava em tudo aquilo.

- Você acredita em tudo isso? - Ele continuava me encarando. - Você quer me dizer o que? Que o chupa-cabras tem algo a ver com o Apocalipse e o fim do mundo? - Acho que eu estava rindo, minha voz estava engraçada.

- Sim. Mesmo que você não acredite nisso. Há anjos e demônios, os demônios estão tentando fazer com que o Apocalipse aconteça, os anjos não ligam para o que acontece. Eu e meu irmão somos caçadores, tentamos não deixar isso acontecer.

- Caçadores?

- De demônios e monstros em geral.

Eu não lembro exatamente o que disse, mas ele continuou me encarando seriamente.

- E por que está me contando isso?

Ele não falou nada e nesse momento vi alguém se sentar à nossa mesa. Eu soube que ele não era perigoso, mas não sabia o que queria comigo.

- Meu nome é Castiel. - Ele se apresentou.

- Irine.

- Eu sei.

Eu olhei para os dois ali, sem entender muita coisa.

- Irine. - Castiel falava comigo agora e eu me virei para ele. - Como você sabia sobre Dean e Sam naquele beco?

- Eu... Tive um pressentimento.

Eu estava parecendo realmente idiota falando sobre meus pressentimentos. Como ex-policial eu sabia que não deveria acreditar na minha intuição, mas eu não podia evitar.

- É ela.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu sou o que?

Castiel apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Irine, eu sou um anjo e...

- Tá legal, chega com isso, ok? Anjo? Você? Se você é um anjo eu sou George Bush!

- Eu sei tudo sobre você, você não é George Bush.

Dean suspirou.

- Cas, ela está sendo irônica.

- Ah.

- Ironia é parte da minha personalidade, você não sabe tudo sobre mim, afinal.

Bem, eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Eu estava sentada em um Starbucks com um louco e um doido de pedra que se achava um anjo. Será que Sam era tão louco quanto eles? Castiel me olhou novamente.

- Você é a primogênita, seus pais morreram em um incêndio e você criou sua irmã até ela completar dezoito anos. O incêndio foi criminoso, mas os culpados nunca foram descobertos e você decidiu se tornar policial porque acreditava que acharia os culpados. Logo se casou, o médico que lhe atendeu quando foi baleada, seu primeiro amor, não é verdade? Sua irmã também se mudou e você engravidou, teve uma filha, Eve. Anos depois, sua irmã veio lhe visitar para a festa do Natal, somente sua filha, ela e seu marido. Você foi para o trabalho, quando voltou viu o carro de sua irmã e o carro dos bombeiros. Mais um incêndio na sua vida, mas desta vez você estava sozinha.

Eu estaquei, como ele sabia tudo aquilo era um mistério, mas tudo era verdade. A tragédia grega que minha vida se tornara, como eu perdi toda a minha família em tão pouco tempo.

- Sua filha morreu no caminho para o hospital. Você tentou se matar duas vezes. Dia após dia você se amaldiçoa por acordar, dia após dia você deseja morrer. Os culpados também não foram descobertos, mesmo que você tenha tentado tudo, no fim, só o que lhe restou foi uma vida vazia e miserável.

Eu estava ofegante, me vi tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam rolar pelo meu rosto. Não olhei para Castiel, não olhei para Dean.

- Acredita em mim agora?

Temia piscar e libertar as lágrimas insistentes. Temia olhá-lo e encarar a verdade.

Vazia. Escolha interessante de um adjetivo para a minha vida, uma escolha muito interessante e correta. Tudo era verdade.

- O que sou eu?

- Você é a Protetora. Você foi designada pelo Céu para proteger o Receptáculo de Miguel.

- Claro, sou uma serva do Céu. Eu não sei como você me conhece tão bem, mas esse papo está ficando mais louco do que eu poderia imaginar.

Olhei para Dean, mas me lembrei que também era maluco, desisti de pedir seu apoio.

- Você sabia onde Dean estava. Você teve o impulso de protegê-lo. Você _sabia_.

Eu não queria acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, tentava dizer a mim mesma para ser sensata, mas estava difícil. Pensei naquela noite, como eu sabia exatamente aonde ir, como não consegui me acalmar até ir até lá, como o Valium não me fez dormir ou meus cigarros não tiveram efeito. E o impulso de carregar a arma comigo. Parei de súbito, estava de pé e todos no café me olhavam. Me sentei novamente.

- Eu sou a protetora e ele é um vaso?

- Receptáculo.

- Que seja. Eu tenho que proteger ele?

- Sim.

Ele riu.

- Vai salvar meu traseiro a toda hora.

- Por que eu _tenho_ que fazer isso? Deus não nos deu livre arbítrio ou algo assim?

- Deu. _Você_ não pode evitar fazer isso. É algo de sua natureza. - Castiel estava calmo, tinha toda calma do mundo.

- E quem vai salvar o _meu _traseiro?

- Posso salvá-lo para você. É um belo traseiro.

Ignorei Dean.

- Quer dizer, qual é. Como posso proteger ele quando não consegui proteger minha própria filha, hum?

- Sua filha não era um receptáculo.

- Mas era um ser humano!

Bati com as minha duas mãos na mesa, mostrando minha irritação. Castiel me encarava, sereno. Dean parecia contrariado, quase solene. Eu era a única irritada. Irritada por terem mencionado a minha filha, não por ser a Protetora, eu sabia que era verdade. Uma verdade inadmissível, é claro, mas ainda assim eu sabia.

- Irine, precisa vir conosco.

Pensei nas possibilidades. Era perigoso. Eu poderia morrer.

- Eu vou.

Dean sorriu para mim, mas Castiel continuou sério.

- Se lembre de uma coisa, Irine, se vier conosco por esse motivo, mesmo que morra em batalha, será suicídio.

- Eu vou, meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito, Castiel.


	2. The fight, the decision and the sadness

Saímos do café, e Castiel havia desaparecido.

- Parece que não resistiu ao meu traseiro.

- Cala a boca.

(...)

Naquela mesma noite eu já me encontrava na casa onde eles moravam por enquanto, mudavam-se constantemente de acordo com as "aparições" do que quer que eles caçavam. Eu tentava evitar, mas não conseguia deixar de acompanhá-los nas caçadas. Mesmo que odiasse a atitude de Dean comigo, não podia deixar de me mover cada vez que algo o ameaçava, era uma resposta natural do meu corpo. Castiel explicou que eu tinha pequenas premonições, algo que eu chamei de meu "sensor aranha".

Aproximei-me muito de Sam. Combinávamos já que ambos éramos calmos e tínhamos que controlar Dean. Foi natural. Dean era... Impossível, mas incrivelmente atraente, toda e qualquer atitude dele comigo me acelerava o coração e fazia minha cabeça girar, preferia me manter afastada dele.

Quando senti a necessidade do cigarro, me dirigi à varanda, não queria obrigá-los a sentir o cheiro da fumaça, eu escolhi fumar, eles não.

- Isso vai te matar qualquer dia desses.

Dean apareceu ao meu lado. Era raro que ele se aproximasse de mim, talvez porque eu passava tempo demais absorta em conversas com Sam.

- Eu sou a Protetora do Receptáculo de Miguel, que, por acaso, está tentando impedir o Apocalipse, eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito.

Traguei novamente. Castiel estava certo, eu estava tentando me matar. O cigarro, o Valium, a bebida. Tudo me atacava lentamente.

- Se alguém vai morrer sou eu, não você.

- Não seja idiota, você não vai morrer enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e eu quase derrubei o cigarro quando vi. Ele tinha esse efeito sobre mim, era algo que eu evitava ao máximo me mantendo o mais distante possível.

- Acha que eu vou ver minha família quando eu morrer?

Era algo que me assaltava a mente a todo o segundo. Ver minha família. Meus pais, minha irmã. Meu marido e minha filha. Todos.

- Acho que sim. É nisso que pensa cada vez que sai conosco?

- Quando não estou me arriscando por você, sim. Quando sinto que você está em perigo, salvá-lo é a única coisa que me passa pela cabeça.

- Isso não soa um pouco sacana?

Eu ri. Não tinha um outro jeito. Estar ali, com ele, fazia parecer que tudo era normal.

- Não posso evitar. O "sensor aranha" não me deixa em paz enquanto eu não correr, rolar e atirar.

- Também não gosto disso.

Nós nos olhamos e eu não senti a urgência de salvá-lo. Pela primeira vez eu estava pensando nele em algo a mais do que o Receptáculo. Naquela hora, eu não era a Protetora, eu era Irine. Pura e simplesmente Irine.

E Irine tinha o impulso de segurá-lo, beijá-lo. Nunca mais deixá-lo ir. Foi quando Sam apareceu. Ele parecia enfurecido e minha intuição logo se alarmou. Ele não estava em seu normal.

- Sam?

Sam me empurrou para o lado, com força, eu bati no alabastro e caí. Minha arma escorregou para longe do meu alcance. Ele golpeou Dean com força, várias vezes, e ele bateu na murada, depois, ergueu um punhal, quando Dean o socou e o outro cambaleou. Juntei força para levantar e usei o alabastro como impulso. Eu agarrei o punhal pela lâmina, senti quando ela se cravou na minha carne, mas a apertei ainda mais, tentava puxá-la para mim. Dean o acertou novamente e eu consegui pegar o punhal. Mesmo assim, Sam o segurou e bateu com ele na porta de vidro, quebrando-a.

Bater em Sam doía em mim, mas ele não estava em si, era algo que eu tinha certeza. Ele se virou para mim e me golpeou no rosto, eu cairia se Dean não tivesse me segurado. Vê-lo ali, me segurando, lutando por mim quando eu deveria lutar para ele, me deu forças. Acertei um soco na altura das costelas de Sam e quando ele recuou eu girei o corpo e lhe acertei um chute na cabeça, ele caiu desacordado.

A minha mão latejou e eu vi que ainda apertava o punhal contra minha própria carne, o soltei imediatamente. O sangue escorria do grande corte na palma da minha mão. Meu supercílio também sangrava. Dean tinha o lábio partido, seu rosto machucado também sangrava. Havia esse grande caco de vidro preso em seu braço direito e outro em sua perna esquerda. Eu o levantei, com toda a força que restava em mim o levei até o sofá.

- Espere.

Carregando Sam em meus ombros, eu o amarrei à uma cadeira e logo voltei para perto de Dean, carregando o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Sua mão.

- Vai ficar bem, ao contrário do seu braço.

Eu tentei ser delicada ao retirar o pedaço de vidro, mas com delicadeza ou não, ele sentiu toda a dor. Despi a blusa dele e logo me voltei para o grande corte em seu braço. Era profundo. Limpei a ferida com um antisséptico. Cortei um pedaço de suas calças, para repetir o tratamento com a ferida da perna. Não senti vergonha, não vi malícia, apenas o queria bem. Deixei que se vestisse enquanto cuidava de meus próprios ferimentos.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

Eu fazia um curativo em minha mão. Não poderia manejar a pistola por algum tempo.

- Acho que Sam está possuído.

Possessão, é claro. Mesmo estando com eles durante dois meses, não conseguia me acostumar a termos como aquele. Demônios, possessão, fantasmas... Tudo ainda me era estranho, mesmo que eu não ligasse. Mesmo que eu não acreditasse.

- Por que acha isso? Por que ele está destinado a ser o receptáculo do Diabo?

- Também. Sam sempre foi mais... Suscetível.

- Claro, o irmão sensível e o irmão machão.

- Não. Sam errou tentando ajudar.

O despertar de Sam nos desviou de nossa conversa.

- Dean? Renie? Ah, não. - Ele olhou as amarras que fiz, um trabalho bem feito, diga-se de passagem. - Aconteceu, não é?

- Você sabia que isso aconteceria?

Eu estava surpresa, ele nunca me contou nada.

- Sim. - Mas foi Dean que me respondeu. - Ele sabia.

- Vocês têm que ir embora, não podem ficar perto de mim.

- Não seja ridículo, Sam! Não vamos deixar você aqui, vamos Dean? Dean?

Eles se encaravam. Senti-me suja, como se visse algo que eu não deveria ver. Uma conversa entre irmãos deveria ser particular. Saí da sala, resolvi ir fumar em algum outro lugar. Mesmo na varanda, eu conseguia ouvir a calorosa discussão entre eles, tentava não prestar atenção com todas as minhas forças, mas não conseguiria não ouvir, se eu não fosse surda, é claro. Sam insistia que fôssemos embora, Dean insistia para que ficássemos ao lado dele, e eu estava com Dean nisso. Sam era meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, algo que eu não pensava há anos que pudesse existir, e eu não queria deixá-lo. Ainda mais depois deste episódio, sentia que deveria acolhê-lo debaixo de minhas asas, ajudá-lo como fosse possível, era uma pena, entretanto, que eu seja designada para proteger Dean, quando amo tanto Sam. O irmão que eu nunca tive.

Eles gritavam, suas vozes cada vez mais e mais exaltadas. Apenas acendi mais um cigarro, não sentia urgência. Mesmo quando Dean saiu e bateu a porta, mesmo quando ele entrou no carro e saiu acelerado, fazendo os pneus cantarem; eu não senti urgência. Apenas observei as estrelas e, ao terminar meu cigarro, entrei e confortei Sam. Ele estava horrível, me doeu, não queria que sofresse, mas não queria deixá-lo, mesmo que Dean tivesse decidido pelo contrário. Decisão que suspeito ter sido amargamente mastigada durante as horas que ele passou fora. No dia seguinte, partimos, eu a contra gosto, Dean calado e irritadiço. Sam, entretanto, não quis nos ver partir.


	3. The confront

Casslover: Não, esta não é uma fic com um romance Dean/Cas, na verdade, coloquei o Cas ali por ele aparecer mais frequentemente do que os outros personagens da série, na verdade o romance aqui é entre Dean e Irine. Obrigada pela sua review :)

* * *

Meses haviam se passado desde que deixamos Sam, quatro meses, para falar a verdade. A presença de Castiel havia se tornado frequente, assim como os telefonemas de Bobby. Entretanto, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com o anjo, com sua sinceridade de criança inocente. Ele me assombrava. Todos tomaram suas posições, eu voltei ao quarto.

O céu havia escurecido de repente. Castiel havia nos avisado, a hora chegara. Dean e eu nos preparamos o máximo possível. Carregávamos a maior quantidade de armas que alguém poderia suportar.

Não queria deixá-lo, Deus sabe, Sam me pediu para fazer isso por ele. Um último favor para um amigo. Agora a gritaria era total, outros guerrilheiros se juntaram à nós. Eu me preparava para sair, quando Dean entrou no quarto. Me afastei mais dele do que nunca, nunca aceitei o bom grado com o qual ele deixou o próprio irmão. Se minha irmã fosse viva, eu não o faria. Então, fiquei extremamente surpresa quando ele entrou no meu quarto.

- Eu sei que você me odeia e que me protege apenas porque é seu instinto, mas me prometa que não vai morrer por mim hoje.

Sua declaração me pegou desprevenida.

- Eu não te odeio, Dean. Mas se minha irmã fosse viva e precisasse de mim, eu não a abandonaria de bom grado. Nunca.

- Você não entende.

- Você tem razão, Dean, eu não entendo! Eu entendo de dor, de perda, de morte. E eu entendo que nunca deixaria minha irmã caçula desprotegida enquanto ela é "suscetível a possessões"! Me desculpe se eu não apóio você.

Eu me virei para sair do quarto.

- Irine, não morra hoje. - O encarei pela última vez, ele parecia sombrio, saí do quarto sem dizer palavra.

Lá fora, eu ajudava as pessoas, estava levando-as ao abrigo que havíamos preparado. Lá havia provisões para um mês, muita gente precisava ser sedada, muita gente precisava de esperança. E enquanto eu pude, eu ajudei. Lutei ao lado de meus companheiros de causa, resgatei crianças. Cada pessoa que eu levava para o abrigo, eu lembrava de minha própria família, pensava estar ajudando cada um deles, como não pude fazer nos incêndios. A prova de fogo. A prova que tinha que passar, minha "lealdade" ao Céu, não sei como fui aprovada. Não procurei a Deus depois disso. Mas também não o amaldiçoei. Talvez isso tenha me dado pontos extras.

Vi Sam se aproximar de mim, vi também que não era ele. Pelo brilho dos seus olhos e o jeito feroz que me olhou, não era meu amigo Sam. Eu me afastei, virei-me e comecei a correr.

- Vá contar a Dean que eu estou aqui.

Eu não ia contar, ou Dean sucumbiria à Miguel como Sam sucumbiu a Lúcifer. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

- Cas! Cas, apareça, seu maldito!

Ele me olhou.

- Você não está sendo muito gentil agora.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Detenha Dean, eu darei um jeito em Sam.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, você não vai conseguir detê-lo, Irine.

- Não me importo de morrer tentando!

Pela primeira vez em todo o tempo que o vi, ele sorriu para mim, só para mim.

- Este é o espírito, mas você não vai conseguir. Eles vão se enfrentar.

- Não! - Eu estava gritando. - Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

- Ninguém pode fazer nada.

Não o ouvi, dei as costas à ele. Eu acharia Dean, o impediria de fazer uma loucura. Foi quando eu tive um pressentimento. Ele havia achado Sam. Imediatamente troquei de direção, me preparando para usar o rifle em minhas costas. Eu vi Dean andando até Sam, eu vi Sam sorrir de um jeito maligno. E me vi caindo em cima de Dean.

Eu travei as pernas dele com as minhas e empurrei seus ombros, com as duas mãos, contra o chão.

- Não faça isso.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Renie...

- Não mate o seu irmão! Não aceite essa merda de "receptáculo" e toda essa coisa gay! Você não pode matar o Sam!

Senti as lágrimas correrem quentes pelo meu rosto, eu estava ofegando, provavelmente da corrida até ele.

- Me solta.

- Não.

- Deixe meu irmãozinho, Renie.

Levantei os olhos para ele quando senti suas palavras frias e duras feito aço.

- Que fofo, a Protetora se apaixonou pelo protegido.

- Sam...

Era tudo duro demais para mim. Minha cabeça estava girando, o alerta vermelho do perigo não me deixava pensar.

- Não. Você é melhor do que isso!

- Renie.

Dean segurou meus ombros, olhava-me nos olhos.

- Me deixa sair daqui.

- Não! Você vai aceitar ser alguma coisa de Miguel, eu não quero...

- Me deixa sair.

Eu não estava com a mínima intenção de deixá-lo ir. Mas Sam, ou o que quer que o estava possuindo, me deu um chute no estômago. Eu caí longe e Dean já havia avançado para ele quando me levantei. A pistola machucou minha cintura quando caí, a dor era imensa.

Quando Sam o jogou longe, contra o muro do outro lado da rua, eu tive que fazer algo, minha vista já estava turva com a agonia em minha cabeça. Eu mirei e atirei, o tiro pegou na perna de Sam, fazendo com que ele urrasse de dor. Corri e apoiei Dean em meu ombro, correndo com ele o quanto eu podia.

- Você me prometeu... - Ele começou.

- Eu não prometi merda nenhuma para você.

Nós nos escondemos em um beco, vi várias criaturas correrem, nos procurando.

- Estamos ferrados. Muito ferrados.

Ele concordou.

- Renie, aquele não é o Sam, eu nunca mataria meu irmão.

- O corpo é dele.

- Mas a alma não é. Entenda isso!

- Mas que inferno, Dean! Não pode estar pensando nisso!

Ele tirou a pistola do bolso e a colocou na minha mão.

- Eu vou aceitar.

- Não!

Eu o puxei pela gola da blusa.

- Não vou deixar...

- Não é a sua decisão!

Meu mundo estava desmoronando, eles iam lutar até a morte.

- Eu aceito!

Ele gritou, eu tapei a boca dele com a mão, o final da frase foi abafado.

- Idiota!

Ele tirou a minha mão e estava prestes a gritar de novo quando eu o beijei. Abafei o grito dele e o meu de desespero. Ele me puxou para ele, meu coração batia descompassado, também o puxei. O beijo se tornou mais urgente, cada vez mais exigente, Dean me segurava contra seu próprio corpo. Acariciei seu rosto, sentindo-me humana outra vez.

De repente a dor em minha cabeça se tornou insuportável, eu afastei meu rosto do rosto dele, apoiei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Dean, ele está chegando. Não aceite, por favor.

Eu o segurava contra mim, estava de olhos fechados e podia quase ouvir os passos de Sam.

- Eu não concordo com isso. Tem que fazer isso sozinho. Mas eu estou aqui se precisar ser salvo.

Me pus na ponta dos pés e o beijei no rosto.

- Não morra hoje, Dean.

O perigo ficou ainda mais forte em meu sentido aguçado, me virei quando Sam chegou e entrei na frente do golpe que deveria ter acertado Dean, mas a dor não superava a que tomava minha cabeça, minha vista estava turva, minha boca estava seca, eu estava em total desespero. Aquilo tinha que parar. Foi quando vi a luz, Dean havia aceitado. De repente, a urgência havia ficado mais fraca, até quase desaparecer completamente. Não reconheci Dean com a inexpressividade de Miguel assim como não tinha reconhecido Sam com a frieza de Lúcifer, eles discutiam.

Eles iriam lutar de igual para igual agora. Eu não precisaria protegê-lo, não mais. Agora ele era Miguel, não mais o receptáculo. De repente eu senti todas as dores que a adrenalina não me deixara sentir até agora. O local onde a pistola batera estava roxo, senti dores por todo o meu corpo e suspeitava ter trincado duas costelas.

Eu me deitei onde estava, sentia o chão gelado e as pedrinhas me incomodando, mas estava tão cansada. Ouvia os urros e o som dos socos, ouvia-os brigando, só um venceria. Mesmo que amasse a Sam com todo o meu coração, não podia deixar de torcer para Dean, se ele ganhasse, o mundo não seria governado por "demônios". Se ele ganhasse, poderíamos ficar juntos.

Imediatamente me corrigi, com tantas mulheres por que me escolheria? Danificada e amarga, eu não sou de bom uso para ninguém, nenhum homem em sã consciência me escolheria, ainda mais um mulherengo como Dean. Uma mulher como eu... Mas eu o protegi, não é verdade? Arrisquei minha vida pela dele sem nem pensar ou hesitar, nunca hesitei em salvá-lo. Não aguentaria se depois de tudo, ele não me escolhesse, ele não me amasse. Não aguentaria mais uma decepção. Mas, eu me decepcionaria? Aquele beijo... Aquele beijo não foi além de um simples ato de luxúria? Talvez até... Um gesto de amor?

A minha cabeça girou. Dor, frustração e ansiedade faziam minha cabeça latejar e eu querer sair correndo. Senti uma enorme dor quando fui erguida pelo meu pescoço, forcei-me a abrir os olhos. Sam me segurava pelo pescoço, eu estava de frente para Dean, o ar começava a faltar em meus pulmões. Balancei os pés, tentei mostrar resistência e não olhar Dean nos olhos. Eles discutiam, eu não conseguia ouvir, estava prestes a desmaiar quando Sam me soltou e eu desabei no chão, ansiando por ar.

Não podia mais esperar pelo resultado da luta, retirei a arma da minha cintura e vi o quanto minhas mãos tremiam, fosse a falta de ar ou a ansiedade, apoiei a arma com as duas mãos. Era difícil acertar um sem ferir o outro e eu me levantei, a fim de poder mirar melhor. Me posicionei e estava prestes a apertar o gatilhos, quando uma criatura nefasta esfaqueou-me nas costas, acho que gritei. A dor latejava e meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, ela me esfaqueou mais uma vez, desta vez abaixo da omoplata. Eu passei a arma para a mão esquerda e atirei no que quer que aquilo fosse, respingos de algo negro e pegajoso foram parar na minha arma e em mim. Outras criaturas foram atraídas pelo cheiro de sangue e pelo disparo, logo eliminei-as, às custas de um arranhão no rosto e outro machucados menores.

Podia sentir o sangue escorrer quente pelas minhas costas, ofeguei e me levantei, novamente me preparando para mirar a arma, quando Dean foi arremessado. A intensidade da dor em minha cabeça e a ondas lancinantes de dor das minhas costas estavam me deixando louca. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Levantei a arma e atirei, até descarregar a arma. Sam se virou para mim, imune à todas aquelas balas, caminhava até mim. Senti um arrepio na espinha, não tinha nada com o que eu pudesse me defender. Nada. Era meu fim. Fechei os olhos.

Senti o golpe em meu rosto e logo depois o soco em meu estômago. Senti quando ele me pressionou contra a parede e bateu com a minha cabeça na mesma, mais uma vez ele estava me enforcando. Ele falava coisas que eu não compreendia e não ouvia, não se ouve o Diabo, não se leva a sério o que ele diz. Abri os olhos quando os golpes cessaram, novamente os irmãos se atracavam. Os dois rolaram pelo chão. Vi Dean se levantar e vir até a mim, Sam continuou no chão, imóvel. Ele me abraçou e a última coisa que me lembro foi de ter desmaiado em seus braços.


	4. Under the stars

Acordei em uma cama, estava em um hospital. Não via ninguém ao meu redor, nenhum médico, nenhuma enfermeira. Eu retirei a agulha em meu braço, a que me fornecia o soro e remédios, e levantei, não senti nenhuma dor, então o que quer que tenham feito comigo naquele hospital deu certo. Comecei a andar pelos corredores. Logo, uma enfermeira me parou, estávamos no corredor, e me fez voltar ao meu quarto.

- Como cheguei aqui?

- Um homem a trouxe.

Com uma seringa, ela injetou algo no meu soro e olhou, com o cenho franzido, para as minhas feridas nas costas.

- Isso estava... - Ela desistiu e sorriu para mim. - Logo vou voltar, temos muitos pacientes, está um verdadeiro caos aqui.

Caos. Aquela mulher, não sabia o verdadeiro significado daquela palavra. Eu vi o caos de perto, enquanto passeava por Detroit e levava famílias inteiras para o abrigo que eu havia ajudado a construir. Eu vi o caos de perto quando lutei contra demônios e fui ferida. Um hospital cheio não conhecia o caos.

- Espere! Que homem veio me trazer até aqui?

Mas ela apenas sorriu e me deixou na cama, enquanto minhas pálpebras insistiam em se fechar, dormi novamente. Quando acordei, lembrava brevemente da enfermeira e do que ela havia dito sobre um homem haver me trazido para cá. Um homem. Não disse quem, também ninguém veio me visitar. Não me lembro da última vez que vi Dean. Uma hora após eu ter acordado, um médico veio até mim e me disse que queria examinar minhas feridas, ele parecia estar, de alguma maneira, espantado.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Irine. Walsh, Irine Walsh.

Ele me olhou novamente e anotou algo na prancheta que carregava, depois, sorriu para mim.

- Você tem a mínima ideia do que tinha acontecido com você?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu não lembrava.

- Bom, é um milagre que você ainda esteja viva. Encontramos nas suas feridas uma bactéria resistente aos antibióticos que estava necrosando as suas costas, não conseguíamos fazer nada e em pouco dias, quando essa necrose chegasse ao seu coração, você estaria morta. Quando a enfermeira me contou o que aconteceu, eu tive que vir e conferir com meus próprios olhos. Sou muito grato a você, Irine.

- A mim? - Eu estava confusa, ao meu ver, alguma coisa tinha infeccionado e quase me matado e ele me salvou, eu deveria ser grata, não é?

- Você salvou a minha família e a mim também. Nos levou para o abrigo.

- Bem, estamos quites, você também salvou a minha vida.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu, não. Nada poderia ter matado aquela bactéria, só um milagre.

Em um segundo, eu entendi tudo. _Milagre_. Um homem me trouxe ao hospital. Castiel havia salvado a minha vida, mas por quê? Sempre o odiei, deixava isso claro, mas mesmo assim, ele salvou a minha vida. Eu não estava morta. Ele havia interferido, já não estava tão certa se a morte me beneficiaria.

Deixei o hospital no dia seguinte, ninguém havia me visitado, nem Dean, nem Bobby ou Castiel. Decidi voltar para minha casa, em Portland, voltaria para a minha vida patética. Talvez fosse hora de construir uma nova família. Eu recolhi as minhas coisas e saí do hospital. Na frente dele, encostado no seu Impala, estava Dean, ele me olhava apreensivo. Meu coração batia descompassado, eu queria correr, mas minhas pernas tremiam demais para que eu pudesse sequer andar, apenas fiquei parada, na frente do hospital, o encarando, sorrindo feito boba. Pensei que ele andaria até a mim, mas eu mesma tive que superar o tremor em minhas pernas e ir até ele.

- Dean!

Eu o abracei, ele estava perfeito, sem uma ferida sequer, seu rosto não exibia um único inchaço ou corte.

- Por onde andou?

- Eu fui visitar Lisa.

Lisa, a mulher da vida dele. A mãe do menino que ele considerava seu próprio filho. Meu sorriso vacilou, eu havia sido tão tola! Burra, na verdade, ao pensar que ele ficaria comigo, que eu seria sua companheira pós-Apocalipse.

- Oh. E como Ben está?

- Ótimo.

Ficamos em silêncio, ele me observava enquanto eu já não tinha ânimo para iniciar uma conversa. Ele ficaria com ela, ficaria com Lisa.

- Bem, acho que já vou.

- Espera, não vai querer uma carona?

Eu o analisei bem antes de responder.

- Não, Dean, obrigada.

- Você vai para casa? Posso te levar.

- É, eu vou voltar para casa, mas não precisa se incomodar. Há pessoas esperando por você, você tem uma família agora, aproveite-a.

Tentei dar um sorriso, mas falhei consideravelmente, apenas dei-lhe as costas e comecei a andar. Como chegaria em casa, era um verdadeiro mistério para mim, não possuía dinheiro ou um carro.

- Pretende voar até lá? Vamos lá, uma carona não vai te matar, sabe?

- Ah, vai sim.

- Irine...

- Dean, olha, não precisa se sentir culpado por aquele beijo. Na verdade, _eu_ que te beijei e entendo claramente. Fomos dominados pela emoção e pela adrenalina, não culpo você.

- O quê? Não seja idiota. - Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. - Vamos ter muito tempo para conversar até chegarmos em Portland.

Eu entrei no carro, era mais do que eu podia resistir, seriam dias inteiros de viagem. Naquela noite, paramos perto da estrada, dormiríamos no carro e voltaríamos a viajar pela manhã.

- Dean? Está dormindo?

- Não estou mais.

- Desculpe. Você ama Lisa?

Ele se virou para trás e me olhou, ele estava dormindo no banco do motorista e eu havia me ajeitado no banco de trás.

- Como é que é?

Eu já havia me arrependido de ter perguntado.

- Se você a ama, você não é vazio.

- Renie.

- Eu ouvi quando te chamaram de vazio, aquele demônio, eu sei que você ficou magoado. Não deveria, você ama ela e Ben, você não é vazio.

- Obrigado. Você pretende ter uma nova família? - Ele me olhava.

Eu me sentei no banco e o chamei para se sentar comigo.

- Não sei, talvez.

Ele se recostou no banco, olhando para o teto do carro.

- Eu a amo, acho que sempre a amei.

Aquelas palavras doíam, talvez mais do que as facadas dos demônios, talvez mais do que toda a dor que suportei protegendo-o.

- Você amava seu marido?

Estava espantada, não costumava falar de mim, não gostava de falar do meu passado.

- Sim, mas mesmo que o amasse como nunca amei ninguém, não consigo me lembrar dele a não ser que veja uma foto. Não me lembro de suas manias, nem de como ele me chamava.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, na verdade. Acho que reprimi minhas memórias, costumava passar tempo demais vivendo no passado, eu mesma me proibi de fazer isso.

- Sei.

Novamente senti uma louca vontade de beijá-lo, era algo sem sentido, mas cada vez mais que o conhecia, mais essas vontades me assaltavam. Lembrava-me nitidamente das sensações de quando nos beijamos aquela vez. Nunca mais faríamos isso de novo.

- Você sabe quem me levou para o hospital?

- Eu levei. Você desmaiou enquanto eu te abraçava e Cas disse que você estava muito fraca, eu te coloquei no carro e te levei pro hospital.

- Obrigada, Dean.

Ele se virou para mim.

- Você se machucou tanto por minha causa. - Ele deu de ombros. - Achei que isso fosse compensar você de alguma maneira.

- Bem, Cas me impressionou. Eu estava morrendo e ele me salvou.

- Como é?

- O médico disse que eu estava com algum tipo de necrose e que eu estava morrendo, mas que me curei como se fosse um _milagre_.

Dean sorriu.

- Ele pode mesmo surpreender a gente, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- O que vai fazer quando voltar para casa?

- Bem, acho que vou arranjar um emprego. E parar de fumar, definitivamente.

- Isso é bom.

- É.

Novamente ficamos em silêncio, virei-me para a janela, eu senti o olhar de Dean me perfurar, mas não o olhei de volta. Eu senti a mão dele no meu ombro, mas não me virei. Seu toque era suave, só sentia o calor que emanava dele.

- Renie?

- O que é?

- Você pode se virar para mim?

- Acho que não seria uma boa ideia, Dean.

Eu vi pelo reflexo da janela que ele estava sorrindo.

- Renie?

- Sim?

- Vire-se.

- Não, eu...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, ele segurou meu queixo e me virou para ele, logo depois, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Uma sensação de calor me invadiu, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Não conseguia pensar. Ele se afastou, continuava segurando meu queixo, e me encarou.

- Er, boa noite.

Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas novamente suas mãos me seguraram e seus lábios se apertaram contra os meus, fazendo meu coração acelerar loucamente. Desta vez não consegui resistir a ele, deslizei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo castanho e o beijei de volta. Ele me deitou no banco do carro, seu corpo pesando sobre o meu produzia uma gostosa sensação de prazer, que se espalhava por todo o meu corpo. O segurava pela nuca, ainda nos beijávamos. Seus beijos eram calorosos, selvagens e tenros ao mesmo tempo. Ele afastou sua boca da minha por poucos segundos, o suficiente para que o torpor me deixasse.

- Dean, você ama outra mulher. Isto não é certo.

Eu não queria que ele me deixasse, mas não queria compartilhar um momento tão íntimo com ele enquanto pensava na Lisa. Não era o meu ideal de uma noite romântica. Ele me olhou e logo se mudou para o banco do motorista.

- Boa noite.

Eu não dormi logo, só conseguia pensar como tinha estragado uma noite que poderia ser perfeita.

Acordei com o sol batendo na janela, o carro já estava em movimento e Dean tinha um copo de café nas mãos.

- Bom dia. Este é pra você.

Ele apontou um copo de café grande no porta copos, o peguei e experimentei. Estava sem açúcar.

- Eu não quis te acordar, então comprei um igual ao meu.

- Obrigada.

Eu não passei para o carona, preferia manter uma distância segura dele, eu já estava saindo bem machucada dessa empreitada, não gostaria de piorar o que já estava bem ruim. Ocasionalmente, Dean me encarava pelo espelho, eu preferi fazê-lo pensar que eu não estava notando, mais um dia e estaríamos em Portland.

- Ouça, quanto à ontem... Eu...

- Não precisa se explicar.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de tentar. Pode se sentar ao meu lado?

Eu pensei por alguns segundos antes de pular para o banco da frente, bem, não podia me fazer mal uma conversa adulta.

- É só que... Você está certa, eu amo a Lisa e fazer sexo com você nesse carro seria errado.

Eu ignorei o uso da palavra "sexo", preferia pensar em outro termo.

- Mas... - Ele me olhou antes de continuar falando, senti um arrepio me percorrer a espinha. - Você, eu... Renie, eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto por você.

- É só confusão, Dean. Você passou por maus bocados, eu passei tudo aquilo com você, é natural você se afeiçoar a mim e eu a você, mas tenho certeza de que quando você voltar para a Lisa...

- Será que você pode parar de falar na Lisa por um segundo? - Ele me interrompeu bruscamente, logo me calei e lhe encarei. - Estamos falando de nós dois.

- Certo.

Ele olhou para a estrada por alguns segundos, estava muito sério. Eu só havia visto ele daquele jeito duas vezes, exceto esta.

- O que eu quero falar para você é que eu realmente gosto de você. Você não tinha medo de se sacrificar por mim e eu te agradeço, mesmo. Não, eu ainda estou falando. - Eu havia aberto a boca para falar, mas me calei novamente. - E quando você entrou na frente do golpe do Sam... Me fez pensar em tudo o que você fez, ao contrário do que você disse, você pode evitar, mas nunca fez isso. E quando Lúcifer disse que você se apaixonou por mim, eu não acreditei. Até aquele dia sempre pensei que você me odiasse. Quando ele te ameaçou, Miguel entendeu os meus sentimentos, ele sabia que nós deveríamos te salvar. Todos sabiam, Renie, o que eu sentia por você, menos eu.

- Dean, eu... - Eu não conseguia pensar, ainda não tinha entendido.

- Quando você me beijou, eu senti que não poderia evitar você. Você também sentiu isso, eu sei. E ontem... Você foi tão carinhosa que me deixou desconcertado, porque eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto por você. E você falou da Lisa, eu fiquei totalmente envergonhado.

- Oh, meu Deus. Me desculpa, eu não queria bagunçar a sua vida desse jeito!

Ele me olhou irritado.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas!

- Mas, Dean, se não fosse eu você poderia viver uma vida tranquila ao lado da sua família!

- Não seja idiota. - Ele bufou. - A culpa não é só sua.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, um posto de gasolina se aproximava, ambos descemos, ele iria abastecer o carro e eu iria até o banheiro. Eu ainda não havia digerido toda aquela informação e o que ele havia dito de algum jeito me deixou mais ansiosa e deprimida, logo ele voltaria para Cicero e ficaria com sua mulher e seu filho.

Fui até a loja e comprei alguns biscoitos e um refrigerante, eu já estava com fome.

- Quer? - Logo que ele entrou eu lhe ofereci um pacote de batatas chips. Ele pegou o pacote sem dizer nada.

Alguns minutos depois ele me olhou, indignado.

- Refrigerante?

- Enquanto você está dirigindo é só isso que você vai beber. Depois de Cas ter me salvado eu decidi que não quero perder a minha vida tão cedo.

Eu o olhei por algum tempo e logo desviei o olhar quando ele me pegou encarando-o.

- O que é?

- Eu estava pensando em tudo o que você me disse.

- Ah.

- É tudo verdade, não é?

Ele voltou seus olhos verdes para mim.

- É.

- Bem, eu me apaixonei por você desde o momento que te vi com o chupa cabras. E preferi me manter afastada porque não queria me machucar de novo, se você morresse, eu só sofreria mais e se você sobrevivesse e mesmo assim não me escolhesse como parceira, eu iria definhar do mesmo jeito. Não quis me envolver por puro medo.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Eu sei como é.

- Oh, não. Você não sabe. Eu só amei um único homem em toda a minha vida, eu quase definhei quando ele morreu. Não sei se aguentaria ser dispensada, sabe? Conheço a sua fama.

- Fama?

- De mulherengo.

Seu olhar era indagador, eu apenas sorri para ele.

Naquela noite, nos sentamos e contemplamos as estrelas, não sabia por quanto tempo pode ter sido por horas ou segundos, apenas posso dizer que era tranquilizador ter tantas estrelas acima de nós, como se nos protegesse.

Me aproximei de Dean e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, ele era quente, acolhedor e me senti protegida, mesmo que o tivesse protegido desde que o conheci.

- Elas são tão pacíficas, me deixam relaxada.

- A mim também.

Ele virou a cabeça e me encarou, eu poderia derreter com seu olhar. Quando ele se abaixou, eu não esperei que tomasse a iniciativa e logo juntei meus lábios com os dele. Dean me segurou pelos ombros e logo passou um braço pela minha cintura, não deixamos de nos beijar nem por um segundo.

Nós entramos no carro e nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. Seus beijos eram poderosos, meu corpo logo ficou mole e quente, como o das heroínas dos diversos romances que li quando ainda era uma adolescente, era uma sensação há muito esquecida. Logo senti meu coração acelerar, ele batia loucamente com os carinhos de Dean.

Ele se deitou no banco e eu me deitei sobre ele, sentia seu peito quente e desnudo contra a minha própria pele, que nesse instante pareceu fria demais para mim, eu precisava de calor, o calor que emanava dele. Suas mãos me seguravam pela minha cintura, as minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, incapazes de qualquer gesto, só pareciam querer segurar seu rosto, queriam apenas ficar como estavam.

Quando ele se sentou me tomou nos braços novamente, eu senti tudo que há muito não sentia: paixão, ternura, carinho, luxúria e, é claro, prazer. Eu não pensei em ninguém além de nós dois. Encaixei minhas pernas na cintura dele, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, minha pele estava arrepiada. Ofeguei quando o senti, o queria tanto, ele também me queria. Estávamos em sintonia.

Depois, quando me aconcheguei a ele e fechei os olhos, me senti plenamente viva. Senti que, finalmente, poderia seguir em frente. Finalmente, poderia ser uma pessoa inteira novamente, as tragédias de meu passado ficariam para trás, após o Apocalipse eu faria um futuro totalmente diferente do que eu havia imaginado alguns meses atrás: próspero e pacífico.

-FIM-


End file.
